A Different Time
by Vri the Cyndaquil Plushie
Summary: What if Saber was a peasant in Gilgamesh's time? What will happen? Gilgamesh x Saber. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Vri here. Here is a little story for Fate/Stay Night. No lemon. If you want lemon, go away. Maybe the supermarket has some. These will be Gilgamesh (Archer) x Arturia (Saber). If you don't like the pairing, don't flame. Go find some Shirou x Saber thing if you want.**

 **Chapter One: A Different Time**

He was the king of Babylon. The one king to rule them all. He could order someone- _anyone-_ to kill themselves. He had the authority. And he was unafraid to use it.

She was a lone woman, outside in the harsh Babylonian winter. Her parents-dead. How she had survived thus far was a mystery, indeed.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared out of his palace window, expecting to only see the bland white of snow mixing with the rich navy blue of the nighttime sky. However, a rippling smudge of color was barely outlined against both. It was a brilliant gold. He wondered if it was an enemy soldier, but he quickly dismissed the idea. No one would be outside in the winter night. Still, he continued to watch the figure make its way across the terrain.

Intrigued, he decided to leave the warm palace and see what that strange _thing_ was. He grabbed a gold-and-red mantle, draped it around himself, and swiftly exited the place.

* * *

Arturia's sharp blue eyes stared into the distance, hoping to find sanctuary from the harsh wind. Perhaps the guards would take pity on her and put her into some sort of shed? _No,_ she thought. _I shall not take pity. Not anymore._

* * *

 **Ok fine. That was SUPER short. Anyway, should Saber keep Excalibur? What do you think? Tell me in the review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right. So everyone is saying that Saber should have Excalibur. So why not? But I want to know how she should have it. Here are the options.**

 **it's her only momento of her dead family**

 **she pulls it out of the stone**

 **she travels back in time due to something happening**

 **Please tell me the results!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right! I'm gonna make it kinda like the second to last episode of Fate/Zero (or was it the last one? :P) You know. She gets teleported and everything. For you honorable people who have waited for this, here is a cookie! cookie Now then, I'm sure everyone knows this, but I don't own Fate/Zero. If I did... :)**

* * *

After finally stumbling into some sort of shed, Arturia could close her eyes for some much-needed rest. It was a curious sort of place, with messily built walls. _It'll do,_ she thought as her consciousness began to fade away.

* * *

In her dream, she was on a bloody hill. Arturia was immediately wary, and decided that she should go find out more about her location. Finding some kind of forest or woods, the young woman decided it would suffice for the moment.

"Where _am_ I?" she wondered aloud. **(A/N: yay! First bit of dialogue! :D)** "Ah, well, whatever, I'll just-" Arturia was about to leave when, coming from the lake which she had given no heed, formed a misty spirit.

 _I am Vivian, Lady of the Lake. You have been called forth to receive what is rightly your own. Your ancestors were from this land. This belonged to them._

"I don't want-"

 _It is yours. Keep it safe, Arturia Pendragon._

* * *

 **That's all. This chapter is over. I make short chapters.**

 **Actually, I lied. There's still more to go here. I haven't even put our dear Gilgy in here!**

* * *

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. _Already out of my sight, eh? Such matters not. She is only a peasant unworthy of any attention._ Having convinced himself, he went back to the palace. A warm golden light came from the west. _Ah, the sun...wait, what?_ He jerked his head towards the light source. It seemed to have come from the building, the storage building. _There is nothing there that should be able to radiate such light...not even Ea!_ _And Ea is stored_ _safely within the Gate...what is that?_ He walked off swiftly, golden cloak billowing out behind him.

* * *

Arturia stared in amazement at the sword and the scabbard she now held in her hands. Both were radiant and gleaming with bright light, but despite being in close proximity to it, she wasn't blinded. After a moment, the light faded, allowing her a closer look at the new objects in her hands. The scabbard was a beautiful shade of gold, crisscrossed by blue lines which were bordered in that same gold color. Black markings etched the scabbard, most likely spelling its name. Carefully, she grasped the handle of the sword, and with a slow _zing_ , the blade was drawn. She was instantly captured by not only its odd beauty, but its familiarity.

"What...no, impossible...this could not be Excalibur?!"

* * *

 **LOL BOYS AND GIRLS THE END!**

 **Gilgamesh: What? I still didn't meet my dear Arturia yet?  
**

 **Vri: Duh. Of course not!**

 **Arturia: *snickers***

 **Vri: Uh, well, read and review?**

 **Inaho (from ): That request is completely unnecessary. Readers that actually care to read this article and want to see it progress will no doubt-**

 **Vri: OKAY, OKAY. FINE.**

 **Inaho: ...it's also unnecessary to use all capital letters.**

 **Vri: Ugh! Fine!**

 **Gilgamesh and Arturia: Uhh... *leave***

 **Vri: Well that's it! Bye! *closes fic before Inaho can say something***


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there! I, Vri the [insert something awesome and amazing here], has returned! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, chapter four will answer these questions: WILL GILGAMESH FINALLY MEET ARTURIA? (yes, he will. He would have to or else this wouldn't be GilxSaber.) You know, that kind of stuff. Anyway, here we are!**

* * *

 _No, but it must be Excalibur. This is the only possibility, and yet..._ it was absurd. How could something such as Excalibur, the sword from the stone, come to her from a _dream?_ She was given no time to think on this, however, because a sudden blast of cold air sent her head whipping back to see who it was.

"Oh? What is this? It seems we have found a stray . . ." the man smirked, eyes glinting. "I hope you know what we do with strays here, girl. We dispose of them." The man was tall. He would tower over her even if she stood at her full height . . . which wasn't much. He had pale hair, similar to her own golden strands, but the colour wasn't quite as rich and deep. Those predator's eyes were a strange crimson hue, exactly the same shade as blood. She shivered. There was only one man who could fit that description. Only one in the planet that could be in front of her.

"King Gilgamesh?!"

* * *

When he had opened the door, he expected some god or goddess to be standing before him, not some . . . young peasant. This girl, though, could have been a goddess. She looked different enough, with those beautiful golden locks of hers, and with the pale skin that was most definitely _not_ originally Babylonian. Her eyes, though, were hidden by long bangs. That fact strangely irked him, although he would never let something like that show. He stuck on his signature smirk.

"Oh, what is this? It seems we have found a stray. I hope you know what we do with strays here, girl. _We dispose of them._ " he added a strange tone to the last four words for effect. Her mouth opened, and this is what came out of it-

"King . . . Gilgamesh?"

 _Oh, so even as a foreigner, she knows me? Ah, that isn't very surprising, considering how much land I have conquered._ "Yes, that is my name . . . mongrel. You would do well to not look at me and address me only when I allow it."

She did not react how he had expected her to. "Oh, really? Then I suppose you will be asking for relief in bed next? I will not abide by foolish requests."

"Foolish, eh? You linger on the border of death."

There was a sudden edge to her tone. "I have done so many times before." she didn't elaborate.

"None so close as this-" something caught his attention. A gleam of gold. _That can't be. All gold in this land is in my treasury._ "Girl. What is that you are kneeling in front of?"

"..."

* * *

 _How could it have taken so long for him to notice . . . unless he wasn't paying attention? Should I tell him? No, such is too risky . . . ah, but he will likely kill me anyway. I suppose there is no harm._ "Excalibur." she said flatly.

"Excalibur, eh?" he mused. "Girl, your name?"

Teal eyes widened, but she wasn't sure he could see that. ". . . Arturia. Arturia Pendragon."

* * *

 **I KNOW YOU LIKE THESE CLIFFHANGERS. STOP LYING TO YOURSELVES.**

 **Gilgamesh: Well, that wasn't a very productive meeting.**

 **Vri: Your point...?**

 **Arturia: He's annoyed because he didn't get to...you know, I'm not going to finish** **that.**

 **Vri: Good idea.**

 **Inaho: Why? That is very**

 **Vri: GET BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG, INAHO! *shoves back to A/Z***

 **Arturia: Uh...review I guess?**

 ***bonus***

 **Slaine (Still from A/Z): Inaho? Are you okay?**

 **Inaho: ...my left eye is [spoiler].**

 **Slaine: OH MY [censored] DON'T MESS WITH VRI.**

 **Vri: *yelling* THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC AND STAY OUT! *slams imaginary door shut***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Vri here. WOW, WHEN IS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED? I'M SO SORRY! WRITER'S BLOCK OVER 9,000!** **Anyway, while we're here, I'd like to give my thanks to** **angelvan 105** **for all the support! Anyway, guys, I need my reviews. Still have not much I can write. But, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"…Arturia. Arturia Pendragon."

 _Hm...now this is rather interesting. The Pendragons are a noble family from the north, so…why should she be here?_

The girl—Arturia—was still glaring defiantly at him. She didn't seem like someone who would bow down. Rather, she looked like someone to bow down to.

"Come with me, girl. You're going to freeze to death out here."

"What? No! I don't need your pity!" There was a harshness to her voice that he couldn't quite understand.

"That is an _order._ "

Glaring, Arturia stood up, still clutching the sword and the scabbard, and followed him to the castle.

* * *

"You'll be sleeping here." Gilgamesh murmured.

"…!" Arturia gasped. "These are the royal chambers. Do you seriously expect me to _sleep_ in the same room—no, _bed_ —as _you?_ "

He smirked. "Oh, harsh. You can think of this as your, ah, _payment_."

" _I didn't want to stay here in the first place._ " Arturia growled.

He draped his arms around her shoulders. "Oh, is that so?"

She yelped. "Let me go!"

"Mmm…you're cold. You need to get warm."

"Ugh! Just—let—go—!" She wrenched out of his grasp as he watched, amused, and she stormed over to the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. _Cute._

* * *

 **Oyeah! Chapter complete! I can finally rest in peace. What do you think should happen next?**

 **Gilgamesh: I know what _I_ want.**

 **Arturia: Ew! No! Vri wouldn't _write_ that!**

 **Vri: …**

 **Rin: Will I ever be in this story?**

 **Vri: No.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well...another chapter. Anyway, I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I won't be doing like "once a week, every Monday" kind of thing. So just check your email or PM inbox or WHATEVER (if you're following my story) So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! *ducks under a plate***

* * *

 _Cute._ Gilgamesh blinked. _I did NOT just call her_ cute! _What am I thinking?!_ All of this was floating in his mind as he stared at the rather tiny lump on the bed. Sighing, he walked over and lay down on the cushion-y mattress.

"Mmph . . . get off . . . " He heard her muffled voice and smirks.

"Oh? You want me to get off? Well . . . that's not going to happen. In fact . . . " He lifted the blanket and wrapped his arms around her curled-up form.

She yelped. "W-w-what?"

Her cry of shock was enough to bring a servant to the room. "My King?"

"It's nothing," he replied briskly. "Leave."

The servant nodded and hastily backed out of the room, still bowing.

"Leave me, Gilgamesh."

 _Using my name without saying "King" is rather bold . . . maybe I should introduce Enkidu to her . . ._

* * *

 **LACK OF INSPIRATION STRIKES AGAIN. I'M SORRY. BUT, LIKE, I'M STILL GETTING BACK INTO THE FLOW OF WRITING THIS. I WILL PROBAB;Y BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY, BECAUSE, YES, I LIKE OVERLOADING MYSELF.**

 **Arturia: That's unhealthy.**

 **Gilgamesh: Stupid servant. And I was finally getting somewhere . . . *grins dirtily***

 **Vri: Gilgamesh, _no_.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vri here! Hey people. I'm here with yet another chapter! I've been thinking of possibly changing the title. Should i? Tell m in the reviews if you think yes, I should, or no, I shouldn't. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Regarding chapter length, I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that it would be nice if I could make longer chapters. I know for a fact that long chapters are really nice, but I honestly have no idea what to write. So, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave reviews stating some story/chapter ideas. Well, without further ado, here is chapter seven!**

* * *

 _Should I introduce her to Enkidu? The meeting may be rather . . . interesting._ Gilgamesh thought. He considered the multiple possible outcomes. One, Enkidu would try (and probably succeed) to kill Arturia. Two, Arturia would try (and probably fail) to kill Enkidu. Three, they would get along nicely. Well, that didn't matter anyway. The girl was already waking up.

"Ugh. Didn't I tell you to get out? Watching someone sleep is creepy." Arturia grumbled. Apparently she seemed almost more childish when drowsy.

 _Heh._ "I am the king of this land here, girl. I can do whatever I want, no matter how 'creepy' it may seem." Gilgamesh smirked.

Arturia frowned. "You're so _annoying_ , if that's what you mean. And you're not a king, you're just a tyrant."

His blood red eyes widened in shock. _No one_ had ever had the nerve to say something like that. _Especially_ not with that tone of voice! Ugh, it was so infuriating!

"What, exactly, is your proof, hmm?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "You think that I have not noticed? You did not ask the maid why she had come, only ordered her to leave. And I saw the terror in her eyes, it seemed as if she thought that she had done something wrong and was going to receive punishment later on. Would you, _King of Heroes?_ Would you inflict consequences on a girl who thought that you may have needed some kind of aid?"

It was surprising that anyone could have noticed so much in a frame of a mere few seconds.

It was so surprising that he started to doubt she was fully human.

* * *

 **Writer's block is seriously evil. That, combined with school, has made it even worse. Anyway, as I said already, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could leave some suggestions in the reviews. Also, if I go on a long break, try not to worry. I will try to update sometimes, it's just that I don't have a lot of time these days. So with that, I'm gone. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm here once again with the eighth chapter of** **A Different Time** **. I've been thinking of changing the title. So, if you think I should change the title, please submit the suggestions below! Without further ado, here is the eighth chapter of this story!**

* * *

 _Is she fully human?_ That was the question that had been plaguing him. Was she? She had noticed, within a mere few words, how he handled his servants. Who…who was she, really?

"Your parents. Tell me, who are they?"

She stiffened. "I don't feel any reason to tell you such." Was her cold reply.

 _This is obviously a sensitive subject, but I wonder why? Most are not against talking about their parents. But then again, she's not your usual girl…_

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell _you._ It would be best to take me out right now, so why, King of Heroes, do you remain to keep me here? Do you think me some sort of servant, slave, or _conubine?_ " She hissed the last word with such an amount of hate and poison that he was taken aback.

 _Was she once a concubine?_

* * *

 **Ok. Look, I am one shot-ing each chapter. I really don't have a lot of time, so this story is officially on hiatus until break. Well...keep the reviews going, for people that are reviewing. And, well, yeah, sorry, and thanks for reading my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hello there! It's me, Vri, back with the ninth chapter of this story. I know this is a bit slow, but don't worry, they will end up together! I mean, wouldn't they have to? It's part of the ship...fandom...thing. Well, anyway, without further ado, NO, I do NOT own Fate. If I did, well, Shirou probably wouldn't exist, and it would be Gil x Saber.**

* * *

 _Was she once a_ _concubine?_ The thought bounced around in Gilgamesh's mind. _No, but, she_ _couldn't. She doesn't seem the type to allow the sort of thing . . ._

"Go away." He heard her slightly muffled voice.

He smirked and leaned toward the lump on the bed. "Why would I do that . . . ?"

She lifted the blanket just enough to glare at him.

He smirked. "Come now, Arturia, you know I'm not the sort to do that-rather, the opposite." He pulled the curled-up form of the girl to his sculpted chest.

"Let me go!" Arturia yelped.

"Not gonna happen."

She gave him a final glare.

 _So much like a lioness . . ._

* * *

 **A Few Days After**

"Gil, it's been too long!"

The man who had addressed the King of Heroes was a person of slim build, long green hair, and equally green eyes.

Gilgamesh smiled a little. "Yes, Enkidu, it has been quite a while."

Enkidu grinned. "You're going to have to tell me _everything._ Oh, wait, there probably hasn't been much interesting stuff going on with you."

The blond king raised his eyebrow. He wondered if what could have happened with Enkidu could even come _close_ to what had happened with Arturia. He head high doubts.

"Well, if your story is so amazing, why don't you spit it out, hmm?" He smirked.

Enkidu pouted. "Fine. So, I was out, right? And, well . . . the King of Macedonia is apparently on his way."

Bloodred eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Enkidu shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Gilgamesh sighed. "Well, my story is much more stunning."

"Of course," Enkidu teased with a smile. "If _you_ just called it 'stunning,' it must mean something!"

* * *

 **And that, my dears, is the end. Again, hiatus. However, this chapter was mostly finished. And you can probably guess what Gilgamesh talked about…**

 **Enkidu: …what?**

 **Gilgamesh: I mean it.**

 **Enkidu: But–**

 **Gilgamesh (interrupting): It's true.**

 **Enkidu: How–**

 **Gilgamesh: Maybe you'll—**

 **Vri: Shhh, don't say anything! Gotta go! Read and review and all that… if you're still reading this thing…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well then! It's been . . . uh . . . I don't even know anymore. But I do know it has been quite a while. I do apologize. School is an annoying bit, as well as all the tests I've been having to take as well as the lack of my own computer. Sigh. Well, there's not much you nor I can do about that, really, but to launch into Chapter 10! Now, do review . . . and tell me your plot ideas! They will be extremely helpful, I guarantee it.**

* * *

"It must be quite a story, Gil, if _you_ called it interesting!" Enkidu smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "I met someone."

Enkidu frowned. "What do you mean? You're supposed to meet new people. You're the king!"

"I mean, I met a woman." Gilgamesh groaned, shaking his head. Enkidu could be so clueless at some times. However, that clarification seemed to make Enkidu even more confused.

"Huh? Do you mean that . . . oh my Ishtar! So you mean that you _finally_ met someone you could settle down with?"

"Yes, you . . . yes. Would you like to meet her?"

Enkidu smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. What does she look like?"

"Well . . . " The golden King started describing Arturia, with her soft porcelain skin, burning blue eyes, smooth molten-gold hair, everything.

Enkidu raised an eyebrow in interest. "She doesn't sound Babylonian. What's her name?"

"Arturia Pendragon."

* * *

That very same woman examined Excalibur in interest. She still had absolutely zero idea how the sacred sword had come to her. But what puzzled her most of all was _why. Why_ did that blade come to _her?_ It made absolutely no sense! But . . . in a way, it felt . . . _fitted_ for her. It just felt right in her hands, the smooth handle. The weight just seemed perfect, the balance.

"But why me?" She said aloud, just to break the suffocating silence.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened. There were two men, one of whom was who she was expecting. Gilgamesh. But the other man . . . the green-haired one . . . who was he?

"I'd like for you to meet someone, Arturia." Gilgamesh said, seemingly reading her mind. "This is Enkidu, my best friend."

She couldn't hold back a remark. "Oh? I'm rather surprised you even have friends, with the way you dismiss everyone as a 'mongrel.'"

The other man, Enkidu, chuckled in amusement. "Spicy! I never thought that you'd be interested in this type, Gil."

"What?!" Arturia growled. "I am _not_ his wife, nor will I ever be!"

Gilgamesh smirked in reply. "Ah, don't be so shy . . . "

* * *

 **Yes, I am leaving it off here. I do know what I want to write next. However, there are some . . . circumstances that are making me hesitate to put it all in one chapter. I think it might be because I'm one-shotting every chapter so I don't want to risk screwing a whole conversation up. Well, toodles!**

 **Arturia: It's been a while. I ran out of Cup Noodle.**

 **Vri: What in . . . I _told_ you not to get those!**

 **Gilgamesh: *smirks***

 **Vri: You too, Gilgamesh. Stop buying . . . what is . . . _men's fashion magazines?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Vri is back, with chapter eleven! Yay. So, uh, I know I haven't been posting lately, and that may or may not be because I may or may not have the** ** _strangest_** **obsession with Town of Salem. Don't fear, though, I haven't forgotten about the story. Does anyone think I should add OCs? Just to clear things up, in case I confused anyone, Artutia, Gil, and Enkidu are inside the castle.**

* * *

"How do you know that you won't soon become my wife?" Gilgamesh smirked.

Enkidu rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, Miss Arturia. Although it is rare for him to take interest in anyone…"

Arturia shook her head. _These people are impossible._ Giving him an attempt at a smile, she replies, "I try not to, although he makes it rather difficult for me." At those words, she gave him an icy glare.

The golden King backed up a step or two instinctively. "Now, now, Arturia...no need to be like that..." Swallowing, he hoped that she wouldn't pull the golden blade and attack. Not like she'd be able to defeat _him._

Enkidu sighed softly and squeezed himself in between the two golden-haired people, who were fuming with expressions like thunder. "Sheesh, guys, couldn't you guys relax a little? I don't want anyone to get pulverized here..."

Lowering her head, Arturia's expression immediately morphed. "Sorry, Enkidu. But this _disgusting_ person here insists on provocation.

Her words earn a smirk not bothered to be hidden. The girl trembles with anger, and her hands tighten on the handle of Excalibur. Gritting her teeth, Arturia forces herself to stop fantasizing about beheading this arrogant King, and take stock of her surroundings. Or, perhaps a better way to say it was to see how a battle would go in this area. Pillars would make a good place to avoid blows, but those barrels of wine on the floor could really make anyone trip. But, to her, it was worth the risk.

"Stop." Her command rang through the marble floors and reverberated through the hallway.

Gilgamesh turned in shock towards the girl. "You _dare_ command a King? Especially in his own castle?" His bloodred gaze pierced through her golden bangs, but Arturia wasn't in the least bit frightened.

"Yes, I just told you to stop." She pulled the blade from her waist, gripping it with both hands. "I will not submit. And I will show you this, by means of a duel."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I really am sorry. But I really don't have a lot of time on my hands. Hopefully, with the coming of summer, I will be able to write more frequently, but I just haven't been able to. Well, I guess...please send me reviews...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Hopefully there are still people reading this thing, because I'm not getting comments anymore... ;-; Well, I miss feedback, that's for sure. Well, after an agonizingly long hiatus, Chapter 11 came out. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, because it was a rush job. Like, well, every single one of my other chapters, excluding maybe Chapter 1. Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 12!**

* * *

"A duel?" Gilgamesh inquires, his expression that of a cat playing with its prey, one of a fixated, hungry curiosity. "You think _you_ are capable of defeating _me?_ How delusional. I suppose it's only my duty, then, to show you the truth. I accept your...proposition."

A frosty glare is sent his way. "Don't underestimate me, Gilgamesh." Arturia warns as she readies herself.

Silence fills the hall for a few moments, a pause to see who would be the first to attack. Then, Arturia's body falls forward, and she runs at Gilgamesh at full speed. Bloodred eyes widen at the ferocity of the first attack, and the trained feel to the opposing blade. He barely has time to raise his own to block the strike, and when he does, he almost steps back at the unexpected strength.

"Huh. You're stronger than I would have expected from someone of your stature, Arturia."

Another swing of the blade is his reply as he is completely forced on the defensive. The only one that had ever been able to achieve this was...someone standing on the side...Enkidu. Only he had been able to force Gilgamesh on defense. But, after his initial shock wears off, his eyes widen slightly and he kicks her away from him. Instead of falling, incapacitated, onto the tile floor, she frees one hand from the sword and tips herself back onto her feet. A trained move.

"You won't be able to defeat me so easily, Gilgamesh!" Arturia yells, and she shifts away from his strike. "You'll have to try harder than that!"

He smirks. "Oh, I will. I most definitely will."

* * *

Cold metal rested on his shoulder, ready to slice his head off. At the same time, the tip of a blade is a mere millimeter from Arturia's throat, waiting to cut away her windpipe. _A draw._

"You were better than I would have expected from a mere peasant, Arturia." A smirk from the golden King.

"Maybe you'd do better if you'd stop underestimating everyone you meet, Gilgamesh," She retorts. "I think that the people you meet, everyone, you think that they're going to be nothing."

He steps back in shock, reeling from the sharp accuracy of her words. "I'm reconsidering my offer to keep you safe throughout the duration of this winter."

"See what I care, you bastard."

As Gilgamesh moves forward to strike her, Enkidu swiftly steps in. "Whoa, you two, take it down a notch. Gilgamesh, I've told you this many times before. Arturia, you might want to be careful when addressing the King. Surely, you understand?"

Arturia frowns. Somehow, there's something that swims into her mind's eye, something vaguely familiar and yet, she had never experienced it before..."

* * *

 _High on a lone hill._

 _Blood._

 _Everywhere, blood._

 _Sunlight, stained with blood._

 _Earth, soaked with blood._

 _Her hands, covered in blood._

 _Blood oozing out of her side._

 _Instant death._

 _Death on a hill._

 _No escape._

 _And...a voice._

* * *

 **Whee! I've finished with a decent update time! Okay, cool, so please please please review. Whenever I get one, I always feel happy. It makes me sure that there's someone who's still reading this, which I honestly doubt. So yeah, see you (hopefully somewhat) soon!**

 **-Vri**


End file.
